bajo la luz de la luna
by sailor-love01
Summary: Inspirado en el primer opening de sailor moon. La princesa Serenity recuerda algunos momentos con su amado Endymion


**Hola! bueno este es mi primer one-shot. Es sobre darien y serena. La verdad me inspire en el primer opening de sailor moon. Espero les guste. Dejen reviews**

**Los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Estaba una joven de cabello rubio mirando la luna mientras resbalaba una lágrima por su mejilla y recordaba…

-FLASHBACK-

-Serenity: ¿Quien anda ay?

-Endymion: ohh disculpa si te asuste, no quise hacerlo. Es la primera vez que vengo y quería conocer

-Serenity: ohh entonces ¿no eres de aquí? ¿De dónde eres?- decía la joven princesa mientras pensaba "_que guapo es_"

-Endymion: No, vengo de la tierra. Vine porque mis padres están arreglando unos asuntos con la luna. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Serenity: Mi nombre es Serenity, mucho gusto-le da la mano.

-Endymion:-tomando su mano- mucho gusto yo soy Endymion- en eso sienten algo extraño los dos. Mientras a los lejos se oye

-¿?-Endymion! ¿Dónde estás? Endymion!

-Endymion-me están buscando, lo siento tengo que irme. Espero verte de nuevo.- se va Endymion dejando a una joven princesa sonriendo.

-¿?-Princesa aquí esta!

-Serenity: Mina, ¿qué pasa?

: La reina la espera. Los invitados ya están aquí.

En el palacio

-Rey Selene: Serenity aquí estas. Hija déjame presentarte a los reyes de la tierra y a su hijo el príncipe Endymion.

-Rey de la tierra: Hijo ella es la reina Selene del milenio de plata y su hija la princesa Serenity

Endymion y Serenity: eres tú!

-FIN FLASHBACK-

La bella princesa de la luna recordaba cómo había conocido a la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada. Recuerdo tras recuerdo.

-FLASHBACK-

Serenity caminaba hacia los jardines cuando ve a alguien conocido.

-Endymion: Hola princesa, ¿me recuerda?

-Serenity: Buenos días príncipe Endymion, claro que si lo recuerdo.

-E: me alegra escucharlo

-S: ¿que lo trae por aquí príncipe?

-E: Mis padres están checando algo con la reina y decidieron traerme. Por favor llámame Endymion, no me gusta mucho las formalidades je.

-S: está bien, pero tu llámame Serenity. Sabes iba hacía los jardines, si gustas puedes acompañarme en lo que tus padres se desocupan.

Y después de ese momento los dos jóvenes príncipes empezaron a sentir sentimientos mutuos entre ellos.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Seguía viendo a la luna mientras los recuerdos con su amado Endymion llegaban a su mente mientras unas lágrimas

_-Serenity: ¿Por qué?- lloraba- porque no podemos estar juntos_

-FLASHBACK-

-Reina: Serenity?

-S: Madre, hola

-R: Hija, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-S: Claro que sí, ¿Qué sucede?

-R: Hija me he dado cuenta que tu y el príncipe Endymion se han estado hablando y llevando mucho últimamente. Sabes que está prohibido que los habitantes de la tierra y de la luna estén juntos. Solo los gobernantes podemos y solo si es en cuestión de nuestros reinos. Me alegra que los dos se lleven bien para que en un futuro no tengan problemas entre los dos reinos pero me preocupa que entre ustedes surja algo más que amistad. Lo siento hija pero ya no puedes seguir viendo al príncipe Endymion.

-S: pero mama

-R: Lo siento hija, pero es por el bien de los dos-

Se queda una joven princesa triste ya que ya había empezado a sentir algo por el príncipe de la tierra.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

_-S: pero no nos importo eso verdad querido Endymion_

-FLASHBACK-

Serenity caminaba hacia su jardín secreto para estar un momento a solas y pensar sobre lo que le había dicho hace unos días su madre y sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacía el príncipe de la tierra.

-¿?: psss psss

-S: ¿qui-quien anda ay?

-¿?: serenity soy yo, Endymion

-S: Endymion, estas aquí- se abrazan- ven vamos para acá, no deben de vernos juntos.

Y los dos se van al jardín secreto de Serenity

-S: Endymion no deberías estar aquí. Tus padres no te dijeron que ya no debemos vernos

-E: Si, pero no me importa. Serenity, estoy enamorado de ti y no me importa lo que nos digan. Quiero luchar por ti.

-S: Endymion- no sabe cómo reaccionar- Endymion yo tam-también estoy enamorada de ti

Es abrazada por Endymion

-E: me haces muy feliz Serenity. No te preocupes, te promete que jamás te dejare sola y luchare por nuestro amor

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Y así seguía ella derramando lágrimas, de rodillas bajo la luz de la luna

_-S: ¿por qué Endymion? Te amo demasiado_

-FLASHBACK-

Se veía correr por un bosque del reino de la tierra a la joven princesa de la luna en busca de su amado

-E: Serenity!

Llega la chica corriendo a los brazos de su amado. Se habían quedado de ver esa tarde en uno de los bosques de la tierra; ya que tenían prohibido verse y menos tener una relación los dos se ponían de acuerdo para verse a escondidas.

-E: Serenity, ¿Por qué lloras?

-S: Endymion te extrañe bastante, ya no quiero estar lejos de ti. Por favor vamos a decirles a nuestros padres sobre esto. Ya no soporto estar lejos de ti, te necesito a mi lado.

Endymion abraza con fuera a su amada Serenity

-E: Serenity, tenemos que esperar un poco más, sabes que eso nos podría traer grandes problemas. Yo tampoco ya no puedo estar más tiempo separado de ti, cada vez te necesito más y mas a mi lado.

-S: ¿acaso no te importo Endymion? Es demasiado doloroso estar alejada de ti. Te extraño demasiado. Sabes creo que casi no te importo-separando se dé el- si fuera así estarías dispuesto a hablar con nuestros padres ahora mismo.

Sale corriendo mientras derrama unas lágrimas

-E: Serenity espera! Te puedes perder!

Pero a ella no le importo y se fue corriendo

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Recordó cómo es que ahora estaba ahí; a la orilla de un lago, perdida, bajo la luz de la luna alejada de su amado príncipe mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_-E: Serenity al fin te encuentro. Princesa por favor perdóname. Me importar demasiado, no sé qué haría sin ti, sin tu amor; ya me es difícil vivir tanto tiempo separado de ti, sería imposible vivir sin ti._

Serenity voltea a ver a su amado y ve como el la mira con esa mirada llena de amor que solo es para ella.

_-S: Endymion_- se pone de pie para ir a los brazos de la persona que ama- _Endymion, perdóname tú a mí por mi actitud-_ La abraza con mucha fuerza y amor

_-E: No ay nada que perdonar princesa. Me has abierto los ojos. Hablare con mis padres pronto, solo dame un poco de tiempo hermosa_

_-S: Esta bien amor_

_-E: Serenity_

_-S: si Endymion?_

_-E: te amo demasiado, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida. Te prometo que luchare por nuestro amor, que estaré siempre a tu lado para siempre y en las demás vidas_- la abraza con más fuerza tratándole de expresarle todo el amor que siente por ella.

Y así el príncipe de la tierra le hace una promesa a la princesa de la luna. Disfrutando de ese momento tan maravilloso y romántico sin imaginarse de lo que pronto sucedería. Pero en un futuro su amor los volvería a juntar cumpliendo el príncipe de la tierra su promesa a su amada princesa de la luna.


End file.
